


Cube Escape: Harvey's Box; So Long, Birdbrain

by The_narwhals_awaken



Series: Rusty Lake: Perspective [4]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Cube Escape: Harvey's Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_narwhals_awaken/pseuds/The_narwhals_awaken
Summary: Harvey is in his box.  It was supposed to be a nice trip, but now Harvey wants out.
Series: Rusty Lake: Perspective [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946701
Kudos: 4





	Cube Escape: Harvey's Box; So Long, Birdbrain

Harvey awoke. He was inside a box. He saw an egg, a spoon, a green glass, and a fish. There was some tape behind the glass and he picked it up. He turned, noting his shadow on the box, and saw a pile of dominoes and a jar of flies. There was another piece of tape behind the dominoes. He turned again. 

The label on the wall said, ‘Moving To: rusty lake mental health and fishing’. There was also a comb, a box of cigars on some matchboxes, and a potato. There was tape behind the potato. He turned again, noting his shadow again. There was a safety pin and two pieces of tape on the wall. 

Harvey put the tape together, and formed a musical staff and an image. Turning back to the matchboxes, he opened them and found the last piece of tape for the staff and a match. He put the tape together, then played the tune on the comb, revealing a key. He lit the match. 

Harvey used the key to open the cigar box, removing a knife, a cigar, and a paper. 

Harvey made the potato sprout until it matched the image, then watched as it split, revealing a pink spiral staircase, which he descended. He went down, down, spiralling into eternity, then saw a closed cardboard box. Looking closer, it was his box! He leaned closer still, then startled as he woke up in his box again.

Turning, he saw a poke made in the box wall. Harvey took the knife and stabbed the hole, revealing the lake. A pigeon looked through the hole. When he turned, the fish had legs and the egg had turned into an odd crow-man. He gave the cigar to the fish and lit it. 

Harvey turned to the jar of flies. He opened it, and set the eggs and flies as demanded by the paper. When he was finished, he collected three fireflies. 

Harvey put together the dominoes as the floor pattern suggested, following the rules, then peeled back some of the paper. It showed him how to arrange the odd beings and the glass. The pigeon cooed out a pattern that he repeated with the spoon on the glass. When he’d finished, the pigeon gave him a rope. He stuck the safety pin in the wall of the box, then tied the rope to the pin. 

Harvey looked up. There was a shadowy figure there, who reached out at him. 

Harvey looked up. He released a firefly. There was a shadowy figure with unfolding wings. He released the second firefly. It raised its hands. He released the third. It turned into a black cube. Harvey took the cube, then flapped his wings and squawked. It was a nice day.


End file.
